Revolvers of the rotating drum type are generally known. However, the known firearms of this type suffer from drawbacks with respect to the ease of assembly and separation of the two members comprising the body of the weapon which are held together by means of screws, and with respect to the rapidity of mounting and dismounting of the drum unit, and with respect also to the comfort in access to and maintenance of the component parts of the firing mechanism.